Kitty Red
Bio: Kitty was doing her usual routine alone in her own house. When it got to lunchtime, she was unable to eat or drink what was in front of her. She tried to stretch the skin of her face to make a mouth, but couldn't. A knife then fell down and...well, you can guess what happened next. She now usually wears a medical mask to hold off the bleeding. Powers/Weapons: Kitty uses a kitchen knife as an instrument of death, but she also has some cat claws. She can also blind her victims with the blood she spews out of her mouth, obviously left over from carving herself a mouth. Special Moves: *Blood Spew - Kitty spits some blood at the opponent, blinding him/her for 3 seconds so that Kitty can land a free blow. *Blood Drool - Some blood dribbles from Kitty's chin, creating a slip trap for the opponent that stays for 2 seconds. *Throw - Kitty shoves a sandwich in the opponent's face. She then pounces at the sandwich, shoving the opponent back *Reverse Throw - Kitty breaks a glass of water over the opponent's head, then flips him/her. Knife Position: *Bladed Ballet - Kitty spins with her knife out, slashing at the opponent. She can do this is in the air. *Running with Knives - Kitty runsforward with her knife pointed forward, stabbing the opponent. *Knife Play - Kitty twirls her kitchen knife, rapidly hitting the opponent when close enough. **Knife Play Throw - Upon moving forward, Kitty throws the knife. It then reappears out of nowhere in her paw. *Backstab - Kitty wraps one arm around the opponent and stabs the opponent in the back with her knife. Claws Position: *Passing n' Slashing - Kitty puts her arms in a crossing position, then claws the opponent as she's running and passing by at the speed of a house cat. *Catscratch - Kitty claws the opponent numerous times at short range. *Windmill Uppercut - Kitty spins her arms in a backward windmill motion, uppercutting the opponent. *Hairball - Kitty coughs up a bloody hairball, increasing the opponent's chances of slipping for 5 seconds upon direct contact. Super Move: *Switching Toys - Kitty switches between her cat claws and kitchen knife. Creepy Finisher: *Cat's Cradle - Kitty whistles for Mimi, who is in their hot air balloon. She then drops six wooden poles that are instantly posted into the ground due to the altitude. The poles surround the opponent. Kitty then gets out a yarn-sized ball of black thread. With catlike speed after tying one end of the thread to one of the poles, runs around in a certain pattern as the black thread follows that pattern. She then stops outside where the poles are after walking around them once, and then pulls the thread, cutting the opponent into pieces as the thread's pattern makes an image of Kitty with a mouth. *Scratching Post - Kitty unsheathes her claws, then pounces on the opponent. She then claws the opponent to bits and pieces. Upon tiring out, she simply pokes a hole into the opponent's heart, letting his/her blood deflate the source of life. Friendship: *Kitty removes her mask and eats a sandwich Poses Intro Pose: *Kitty casually walks to the arena and then sees the opponent. She then snarls and gets out her knife/claws. Win Pose: *Kitty licks the blood from her paws in a bit of a cute fashion. Victory Pose: *Kitty stares at the screen, eyes glowing orange as she removes her mask, revealing the bloody opening that is her mouth. She then writes on the screen with her blood-clad claws the following motto: "Hell on Kitty". Win Quotes *"Say hello to my friends for me." *"That should be the Hello Kitty murder." Arcade Mode Intro: *Kitty was pleased that she had a mouth nowadays. However, something crossed her mind. The blood from her mouth would likely shorten her life. In her worries, she heard about a god that was gathering people, and the winner would get their wish granted. Kitty then bestowed a medical mask and entered the tournament, eager to get a true mouth. Maybe even one for everyone. Ending: *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Kitty got herself an actual mouth. In fact, the blood that had seeped from her mouth after she carved it was back in her own heart. Not only that, but she gave everyone else their missing parts. She then saw Mimi and flew back home with her, delighted. Theme Song Kitty Red's Theme: Bad Apple - English Version Cinder Codecs Cinder: ... Mercury: What's With You? Cinder: That Cat...I Don't Like Her Mercury: Oh Your Fighting Kitty Cinder? Cinder: Yeah That Mask Can't Fool Me I Know the Fact that She Carved Her Mouth with a Knife Mercury: Yikes...that's a Scary Thought Cinder: I Know... Category:Playable Characters Category:Sandvich33's Creepypasta the Fighters Category:Female Characters